


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet #8

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Snart and Oliver compare notes.





	

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Felicity asked, glancing over her shoulder at the two men seated at the table. 

“Had to happen some time,” Sara replied. “Besides, we’re in a public place. How much trouble can they get into?” 

Felicity downed a huge gulp of her margarita. 

***

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Snart stated, studying the man across the table intently. 

“Likewise,” Oliver replied. 

“I’ve heard that you went to the underworld and wrestled with a demon for Sara’s soul. Thank you.” 

Oliver, who had been expecting some smartass commentary about being a spoiled playboy, raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I’ve heard that you died in a temporal explosion to save your team, and pretty much everyone else, from the control of the Time Masters. Thank ** _you.”_**

“So, we’re good?” Snart asked, extending his hand across the table. 

“Yes,” Oliver agreed, shaking hands firmly. 

“Should we call the ladies back over, or do you think our reputations require us to sit here and glare at one another for a few minutes?”


End file.
